The Vore Chronicles
by Palutena
Summary: Youngsters from a specific Discord channel are pulled into a realm where no one else has stepped foot, mixed in with drama, love, scandals, violence and more.


_**CHAPTER I: SIN**_

The world was ripe with love

But not for me.

No, not for Tori, the frog king, the spider fucker, the mad lad.

No, I, Tori, was forsaken. Abandoned by a cold, ruthless, unforgiving God. And it seemed, that everyone was in on the joke.

I would ask my mother, Space Grandma, "Why does God hate me?" And she would reply, "Because you're a fucking idiot, Tori."

I started crying, juicy, acidic tears rolling down my cheeks. "B-but, if I'm an idiot, what does that make you?" "Childless, fucker," she responded.

I ran up to my room, to speak with the only friends I thot I had.

Gerashley, Joa, ErEboi, Onnistorm, Thermal.. But they were all in a 5 man voice chat. No room for the poor, lonely frog king. I went to #real-talk. But there was no one. I went to #memes, but there was no one. In a last ditch effort, I went to #cursed-images. And what I found there, what I saw, frightened and awed me.

"What the fuck," I whispered, salivating over the shoes. They were beautiful, perfect. I wanted more. "I-please," I murmured to my computer screen. Suddenly, without preamble or warning, I was graced with the dark energy of the patron bird of vore itself, the pelican. He spoke in the most soothing, most dulcet of tones. " _Tori….I can tell, you have suffered much. Let me help you, my sweet summer child._ " He lifted me in his strong, toned wings, and began to soar out of my bedroom. I don't know exactly how, but he demolished my fucking ceiling. And we were off! No time to think about the crumbling ruins of my home, if it could even be called that. No time to worry about my mother, who, just minutes prior, had called me a fucking idiot. No, no time to think about any of these things. What mattered now was that I was safe, in the vore bird's lustful, and secure grasp.

"What is your name, oh Great One?"

" _My name...is Richard. But in all honesty, I have no need for a name. You will not live long enough to call me by it._ "

"Oh, worm?"

" _ **Worm.**_ "

"But, Dick, I love you." (he is peli-thicc)

" _I know this, but you have sexual intercourse with spiders. You are tainted, child._ "

I decided to stop speaking, my words could not compare with what came out of that great vore hole. I let myself instead focus on the sky overhead and the breeze that brushed against my frog skin.

" _Why so quiet?"_ The vore god asked.

I could not think of an answer. I could not think at all. What had become of my brain? I reached up for it, on top of my head. But, could it be? It was gone! Richard, that Tricky Dick of a bird, had eaten my fucking cranium. Cuck.

I fell limp in his buff and rope-like avian arms. He didn't give a shit. I lay there, barely breathing, but able to speak, if only for a few seconds. I raised my head to his bat-like ear and spoke thus, " **What the fuck Richard."**

But instead of letting me die, instead of taking away my suffering, Dick swallowed me whole. His powerful throat muscles pushed me into his smooth, plush stomach. Brimstone materialized beneath my webbed phalanges. I felt the fiery burning sensation that only Hell could bring. Yes, there it was, all seven goddamn circles of it.

I could see the guardians of each. Thermal for Lust, spacemermaid for Sloth, Chef for Envy, Gerashley for Wrath, Higic for Pride, Joa for Greed, and lastly, a smaller, yet still just as sexy and intimidating, Richard. I knew I would have to get past them all in order to escape this prison of flesh.

First, Thermal, and his palace of Lust. His walls were covered with only one image.

I cowered in fear and arousal. The feelings that image spurred in me, well, they were downright unholy. But I had to move forward. I knocked down the walls of the castle and stormed right into the throne room. There he was, sitting atop a throne of spiders, smirking knowingly, as though he could see past my mortal facade and into the deepest crevices of my spider-fucking mind. I slapped him across the face with my frog tongue, and he instantly dropped all of his cursed images and surrendered. "I… Please… Continue." One of the mouths on the shoes on the walls opened to let me pass through. I could now go onto the next circle of Hell. As soon as the mouth finished opening, Thermal let out a cry as he evaporated back to the real world. He was defeated and his purpose had been fulfilled. As I walked over the moist, fleshy tongue that had emerged and carried on through the mouth cave, I started to hear strange whispers. " _Roblox Dick_..." one hissed. Another let out a belching " **Spider Pussy**." Any time I hopped forward another step, I heard my desires get louder and louder, echoing all around me, taunting me. They started screaming all the things I wanted: "VORE." "JOA." "FROOOOOOOGS." I couldn't take it much longer, I had to do something before my desires took hold. I grabbed my crown and cut a hole in the floor of the mouth cave. It immediately fell apart and gave way to what could only be described as Kinky™. There she was, Spacemermaid, in all her scaly glory. She was lounging on a set of well decorated pillows, embroidered in shimmering gold and green. Her deep brown hair ran down and over the couch she was laying on, as her eyelids fluttered open upon noticing my arrival. I instantly noticed her shoes.

Leather bonds ran up and down her tanned skin, but she was in no hurry to remove them. She was in no hurry to remove her shoes either, however arousing they might be. She was in no hurry to do anything, she was the guardian of sloth after all. This one wasn't exactly in the mood to fight, rather, she let me pass right through as though I wasn't even there. Thank God, if there was one.

tbd...


End file.
